User blog:Headaches/ SPOILER IMAGES INSIDE BUT OH MY GOD U GUYZ - (Walking Dead Season 2)
Okay, okay, so I'm hyperventilating and screaming because they released these images only fourty-eight minutes ago but they're freaking awesome. So, this is going to be my blog about predictions for the second season of the walking dead video game. its going her because TWD Wiki is bleugh. The Images Images Predictions I don't have much to say for the first image posted, the one to the right (if I have done my formatting correctly). Although, it could be the man that I talk about later's house/cabin - the one in the final image. Onto the second image, which is the one in the bottom right corner. #IAmClementine makes me believe that we'll play as Clem this season, which sounds freakin amazing. However, Clementine is a child and people may brush off her opinion, because she is only young. This may become frustrating after playing as group leader Lee for the first season. She is holding a picture of Lee, which is just heartbreaking. It's the same one from the pharmacy too, which is pretty cool. I hope we get some flashbacks with the old characters, maybe something between Episode 1 and 2 with Carley, Katjaa, Kenny, Duck and Lilly? The third image - top right - leaves me suspicious. This man may become a main character. Or, telltale could just be pulling our legs and he could be a few minutes long character. I'm not really sure. The four image leads me to believe that there has been very little, if any, time passed between Season 1 and 2. This is due to the fact that Clem still has her hair in the ties that Lee gave her and it is still how he cut it. Although, she culd've done this herself. The fifth and final picture, for now, sees Clementine angry with another man. She seems to be in a cabin, safe from the walkers, but its the man that seems to be the danger here. I have a lot of theories about this picture. Theory one - this could be Kenny. They said his fate "will be explored" and Clementine may be angry at him for not keeping Lee alive or something along that lines. Theory two - it could be the man in the top left picture, simple as. Theory three - it could be a completely different person. I guess we'll see, soon enough. The Trailer Video Predictions First of all, it gave me goosebumps all over, despite the lack of new footage. The remindance (is that a word?) of season one's events bought a tear to my eye. However, the last few seconds, where the young Clementine transitions into the current one, made me think. It seems like Clementine has aged. I can't put my finger on why, though. It could just be because the first image of her is bright and colourful and she is being all cute, and the second image is her with a worried look and frowning. End This has got me even more excited for season two. I can't freakin wait. Sorry for the bad gramma/spellings, I'm still so happy and extatic that the images has been realised. Okay bye :D Category:Blog posts